Mon mal être, ma maladie
by Aiko Hiroshi
Summary: Fye est atteint de la maladie XP et ne peut vivre que la nuit, car cette maladie lui brûlerait la peau en moins de 5 minutes s'il s'exposait au soleil. Laissons le destin le mener jusqu'à son sauveur ...


Mon mal être, ma maladie.

Cette maladie dont je vous parle tout au long de l'histoire existe vraiment. Elle touche très peu de personnes, c'est pourquoi aucun vaccin n'a été mis au point. Les personnes victimes de cette maladie meurent inévitablement. Cela arrive généralement au plus tard vers l'âge de vingt ans. Pour cette fiction, j'ai repris des scènes du drama Taiyou No Uta . Le film est également magnifique et je vous invite à aller le voir. Bonne lecture et laissez des reviews, même si vous penser que c'est nul XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La maladie Xeroderma Pigmentosum, appelée aussi XP, ou encore maladie des enfants de la Lune. C'est de ce mal qu'est atteint Fye D. Flowright, jeune homme de 17 ans. Pour résumer, XP se traduit par une peau qui ne possède pas de protection ou de barrière contre les rayons ultra-violets. La personne atteinte ne peut sortir que la nuit, le soleil brûlant sa peau en à peine 5 minutes si elle sort à partir de son lever. Fye vit donc la nuit et c'est aussi pour cela qu'il a appris à aimer la Lune, plus que toute autre personne. Sa vie assez déséquilibrée, il la partageait jusqu'à aujourd'hui avec ses parents, qui tiennent un restaurant.

Son réveil sonna ce soir là et il se réveilla en tapant dessus, comme un adolescent voulant retarder l'heure de se rendre à l'école. Il avait l'habitude de ces horaires. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas sortir le jour, il le faisait la nuit. Il ouvrit les volets et regarda par la fenêtre. Toujours le même garçon. Celui qu'il avait pris l' habitude d'observer depuis maintenant presque 4 ans. C'était devenu naturel. Ce jeune homme rentrait de cours tous les soirs, tandis que Fye, lui, venait juste de se lever. Ses longs cheveux blonds retombaient comme une cascade sur ses épaules étant donné qu'il ne les avait pas coupé une seule fois cette année. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec ses parents qui l'attendaient.

-Ohayoû, Tou-San, kaa-san …. (1)

-Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua sa mère.

Fye sourit. Cette femme voyait tout. Impossible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai mal dormi, c'est tout.

Son père lui tendit un bol de riz et une soupe miso, le tout mijoté et fait maison par son adorable mère !

Après avoir englouti son petit déjeuner en quatrième vitesse, le jeune homme s'habilla pour quitter la maison et prendre l'air. Occupé à mettre ses chaussures dans le hall d'entrée, il ne remarqua pas sa mère qui s'approchait de lui, l'air soucieux.

-Tu sors ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, kaa-san. A quelle heure est-ce que le soleil se lève ?

-4 heures 38. A tout à l'heure, mon chéri.

-Kaa-san... J'ai passé l'âge de me faire appeler comme ça, Soupira Fye, réagissant à l'appel du surnom.

Et il sortit.

Chii D. Flowright demeurait inquiète, mais elle ne pouvait pas interdire à son fils de sortir. I l était grand, malgré sa maladie.

Il faisait bon les soirs d'été. Il croisait beaucoup de monde, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Mais il ne prenait jamais aucun risque et n'allait jamais très loin de chez lui. De plus, il possédait toujours sa crème anti U.V et ne partait en aucun cas sans. Le risque était trop important.

Le même anège se répetait tous les soirs car Fye était un jeune homme qui ne supportait pas de rester enfermé. Même si XP l'empêchait de vivre le jour, il ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre cloîtré dans sa chambre.

Cependant, cette nuit-là était un peu différente des autres. Car rien ni personne n'était jamais venu troubler sa petite promenade nocturne. Il avait remarqué les regards de ces hommes juste derrière lui. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Fye reconnut l'odeur forte de l'alcool lorsque les trois individus furent à son niveau. Il n'était pas dupe et savait ce qu'ils voulaient.

Le blond était quelqu'un de très intelligent. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que beaucoup de gens, hommes comme femmes en voulaient à son corps et à son visage androgyne. Un blond aux yeux bleus, à la peau claire et aux formes fines et belles n'était pas quelque chose de commun dans un pays comme le Japon. Son sourire d'ange en avait fait craquer plus d'une et excité plus d'un. Mais cette fois ci, il était vraiment en mauvaise posture et se demandait comment il allait échapper à ses poursuivants. Un combat de trois hommes ivres contre un jeune garçon frêle de dix-sept ans semblait perdu d'avance.

-Ouah, mignon, celui-là ! Fit un des hommes

-A croquer, tu veux dire...

-Les gars, on pense à la même chose ?

-Je crois, oui... Tenez-lui les bras.

Fye était encerclé et se voyait mal se frayer un passage parmi ces trois brutes. Il se laissa donc faire, redoutant la suite, espérant une aide quelconque.

C'est alors que LUI apparut.

Le garçon qu'il passait son temps à regarder. Celui qui le fascinait et aussi celui à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Kurogane Suwa dans toute sa splendeur. Fye n'eut rien le temps de voir, les trois hommes déjà propulsés au tapis par le nouvel arrivant.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Tiens... Le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa voix soit si belle, bien que grave. La sienne était fluette en comparaison.

-Euh... Oui, ça va aller, je te remercie.

-Mouais... T'as pas l'air d'aller si bien que ça …

Fye se mit à détailler son inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais vu de si près. Des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges sang. Une allure sauvage... Fye se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau de sa courte vie.

Kurogane, de son côté ne se privait pas non-plus et profitait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il comprenait tout maintenant. Le garçon était un véritable appel au viol. Ses cheveux blonds le faisaient rêver. Ses yeux, son odeur de cannelle, tout était parfait chez lui. Trop parfait. Kami-Sama... (2) Le monde était cruel de lui imposer la vue de ce corps...

Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées en entendant le jeune blond à côté de lui étouffer un juron, l'air anormalement paniqué en regardant sa montre. Celle-ci indiquait 4 heures 27.

Kurogane ne comprenait pas. Peut-être ses parents étaient-ils stricts sur les horaires...

-Je vais mourir... Si je ne me dépêche pas...

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Fit le brun étonné.

-Pardon, mais je dois me dépêcher ! Pardon et... Merci encore !

-Attends ! Ton nom ! Dis-moi au moins ton nom !

-Fye...

-Eh bien, Fye . Je t'attendrai tous les soirs ici à la même heure.

Le blond s'enfuit et courut à perdre haleine. Sa maison ne se trouvait pas loin, mais déjà, le jour commençait à se lever, et il peurait de désespoir tout en atteignant la porte d'entrée. Il rentra et claqua la porte. 4 heures Trente-six …

Ses parents, si inquiets pour leur fils le prirent dans leurs bras de toutes leurs forces, à la fois heureux et soulagé de les revoir se laissa aller dans leurs bras de parents protecteurs.

-Fye, Fye... pleurait sa mère. Mais où étais-tu passé ?

-Gomen, (3) Kaa-San, To-san, Gomen. Genki desu. (4)

Cette fois, le garçon se dit qu'il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance et le soulagement, mais également la détresse de se savoir aussi faible le rongeait. Sa peau pâle et moite lui collait aux cheveux, aussi décida-t'il qu'une douche s'imposait. Rien ne pourrait le détendre autant que l'eau coulant sur ses longs cheveux, son visage, et descendant vers son corps, ses jambes.

Il laissa le liquide brûlant le parcourir et soupira de bonheur en se rhabillant. Au moins une chose restait positive : Il avait enfin eu l'occasion de parler avec son bel inconnu brun. Il regretta alors de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom. Mais Fye était heureux. Le jeune homme lui avait promis qu'ils se reverraient. Mais l'attendrait -t''il vraiment ? Non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller au doute. Ils se reverraient, c'était certain.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il revint le lendemain au même endroit, la où ils s'étaient parlés pour la première fois.

Fye le chercha des yeux des heures sans voir la fin de cette interminable attente. Alors, c'était aussi simple que ça d'oublier quelqu'un ? Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Tout son corps prenait froid. Ou alors était-ce son cœur ? Le blond commençait à perdre tout espoir de reparler à son sauveur lorsque celui-ci apparut brusquement, courant dans sa direction.

-Excuse-moi... Je suis... en retard, lâcha-t 'il en reprenant son souffle.

-Non... Merci d'être venu. Mais toi, tu ne me l'as pas dit hier soir...

-Pardon ? Fit le brun étonné.

-Ton prénom, sourit Fye.

-Ah... Dans ce cas, laisse-moi faire correctement les présentations. Kurogane Suwa. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, beau blond.

-Fye, répondit le dit blond, amusé.

C'est à peu près ainsi que débuta leur amitié. Ne se voyant que la nuit toujours au même endroit, à la même heure. Kurogane avait très vite compris que Fye lui cachait quelque chose. Cependant, le force n'aboutirait à rien et le brusquer était la dernière chose que le brun voulait faire. Il restait persuadé que le blond lui dirait tout en temps voulu, quand il se sentirait prêt.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, ou plutôt une nuit très spéciale. Kurogane avait invité Fye au parc d'attraction, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci. Après avoir enchaîné manèges et sensations fortes, le brun le fit sursauter en chuchotant à son oreille :

-Un tour de grande roue ?

-Si tu veux, fit le blond, que tout ceci amusait fortement.

Au total, il fallait une heure entière pour que le tour finisse. Plus ils montaient en altitude, plus Fye était émerveillé. Kurogane observait son ange, qui était à présent au paradis, le sourire béat.

-On dirait que t'as jamais vu le jour, se moqua-t 'il.

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... Marmonna Fye

-Hein ? Fit le brun surpris.

-Rien, oublie.

Depuis cette discussion, plus personne n'avait sorti un mot et l'atmosphère commençait à devenir pesante dans la grande roue. Grande roue qui d'ailleurs, pour une raison inconnue... s'arrêta.

Une voix s'éleva dans un micro :

« Suite à un problème technique, la roue redémarrera dans 1 heure et demie »

Cette nouvelle provoqua un élan de lassitude parmi les passages de celle-ci et un frisson d'horreur pour Fye, qui se sentait totalement désarmé une fois de plus par sa maladie.

-Fye ? Est-ce que ça va ?, demanda le brun.

Pour toute réponse, le blond prit son téléphone et se dépêcha de composer le numéro de ses parents.

Une douce voix lui répondit :

-Fye ? Tu as un problème ?

-Maman, écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. Je suis coincé dans la grande roue du parc d'attractions et elle ne redémarrera pas avant une heure et demie. A quelle heure le soleil se lève- t' il ?

-C'est pas vrai... Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps . 4H 35 normalement. Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais appeler le parc pour leur dire tout de suite de remettre la roue en route. Je te rappelle.

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain très mal et tomba à terre. Kurogane le rattrapa de justesse.

-Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir, maintenant, non ?

Fye soupira en se mettant à pleurer silencieusement.

-J'ai … Une maladie. Tu n'en as sûrement jamais entendu parler . On l'appelle XP . Je n'ai aucune protection contre les rayons ultra-violets . Si jamais je suis exposé au soleil, je meurs en l'espace de cinq minutes seulement. Des taches de rousseurs apparaissent sur mon corps et mon visage et... Je disparais entièrement. C'est pour ça que je vis la nuit . C'est impossible le jour...

Kurogane se rapprocha du jeune blond qui pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille. Il fouilla dans le sac de Fye et y trouva de la crème anti- U.V qu'il appliqua dans les moindres recoins de sa peau visible et le recouvrit de son manteau. Le brun l'enlaça pour le protéger du jour qui commençait déjà à se lever.

L'heure était passée et la roue daignait enfin se remettre à fonctionner . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin en bas, ils descendirent précipitamment de la cabine, les parents du blond déjà en train de l'attendre avec appréhension. Ils remercièrent le jeune homme qui leur était inconnu, mais qui visiblement, avait protégé leur fils, et se dirigèrent dans la voiture aux vitres teintées, afin d'empêcher tout rayon d'atteindre Fye.

Après cet accident, le médecin qui suivait le blond depuis son enfance vint observer son état chez lui. Cela rassura ses parents de savoir que leur fils était sain et sauf et rien que pour cela, ils en étaient reconnaissants à vie à ce bel inconnu brun.

Ayant échangé son numéro avec lui, Fye se décida à envoyer un message à son protecteur, car on pouvait l'appeler comme ça. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé deux fois. Le jeune homme l'avait invité à la maison.

Quand il arriva, Fye le présenta à ses parents et le fit monter avec lui dans sa chambre.

S'en suivit alors une longue discussion sur les événements de la veille dans laquelle le blond s'excusa de ne lui avoir rien dit sur le fait qu'il soit malade et que sa vie risquait de s'achever à tout moment.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit Kurogane. Moi- même, je ne sais pas si je l'aurais dis à nimporte qui.

-Mais tu n'es pas nimporte qui ! Tu es … Tu es...

-Qu' est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

-Tu es … Je … Je t'aime … Finit-il par lâcher.

-Fye, je ressens la même chose pour toi, alors laisse-moi t'aimer, même si tu es malade, même si tu meurs...

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Tu ferais mieux d'oublier ce que tu ressens pour moi, je peux mourir à chaque seconde qui passe et tu me dis que tu m'aimes …

-Fye, s'il te plaît. Je suis vivant, tu es vivant, et on s'aime . Il n'y a aucun problème à ça. Même si tu meurs, mes sentiments envers toi ne changeront pas.

-Merci, de m' aimer, je veux dire.

Il sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et un chuchotement à son oreille qui lui disait :

-Pas de quoi, beau blond.

OWARI !(5)

Traduction du japonais :

1)Bonjour, papa, maman..

2)Mon Dieu …

3)Désolé/ Pardon

4)Je vais bien

5)Fin

Reviews ?


End file.
